Runaway Princess
by Kit-Kat10
Summary: serena is kidnapped by prince hirro, and he clames that she is a lost princess though she cant quite believe it. Keeping her safe from dnager serena falls for hirro hard. but when they find the real princess will hirro abandon her or will their love preva


Hello all. This is going to be a teaser, it's an A/U story idea that I've had for awhile. Actually the plot is based of a book I read not too long ago and I thought it would awsome if I twisted it a little and added characters from SM and GW along with their personalities. So I don't really own the basic plotline either. Anyways I need you guys to tell me if I should finish or drop it. Some magic, no gundams, just the characters. I hope u like, and if not that's fine too. Let me know regardless. Thanks

Also here is a summery that got cut off. Serena is an orphen kidnapped by Prince Hirro, and he clames that she is a lost princess though she can't quite believe it. Keeping her safe from danger Serena falls for Hirro hard. But if they find the real princess will Hirro abandon her or will their love prevail?

Disclaimer: I own sailormoon and gundam wing!!!! MUAHAHHAHAHA *Lawyer appears* "oh really? I don't think so" aw but, but… sigh nevermind I don't own SM or GW they belong to their respective owners. But I wish I did own them though, cause then id be filthy rich and wouldn't have to bother with fanfiction goes starry eyed at the thought

" " --- talking

~' '~--- thinking

****

Runaway Princess

Finally she was on her way to the to the high class restaurant Angels Palace, located in a remote part of Red Wood Forrest, and she hoped it would be well worth the long ride from Camidea city where she lived most her life as an orphan. She knew she was well prepared for her little adventure and she couldn't help but think that something special or unique was going to happen to her tonight. Everything was perfect, her blond golden hair done up in mostly curls and pinned on top of her head and fashioned to resemble a crown. Her cloths were elegant to boot, as they should have been for the heavy price she paid for them as well as the jewelry she adorned; a diamond studded necklace that ended in a V right above her chest, and dangling errings to match. One night to feel like a princess and be beautiful, that's all she wanted and then reality would set back in and she would have to find another job somewhere. But for now she was in the land of pretend. Giggling softly to herself she remembered a story called Cinderella and it basically reflected her as she was at the moment; when the fairy godmother made her into a princess so she would find her prince. Well she wasn't looking for a prince, but she was hoping that by being here tonight something would happen that would change her life for the better. Pulling the curtain aside, she gazed out of the carriage window into the night; her soft blue eyes resting on the glowing light that came from the two story Angels Palace. The place looked so alive, with the constant flow of carriages letting off their passengers, with the coaches helping the ladies and children out of them. Butlers and waiters scurrying were around to seat everyone. She then felt her carriage begin to slow as she heard her coachman call to the horses and it eventually stopped. Now it was her turn to be escorted into the building. Brimming with anticipation and her head held high she allowed herself to be lead inside.

All the people in the candle lit restaurant looked up at her as she was led to her table, guessing that she was some richmans widow judging by the high fashionable way she was dressed. She did notice that she had every male eye upon her and one man stood out from the rest. He was seated over in a dimmer corner next to the large fireplace. His eyes bothered her; it was like he knew something that she didn't. Ignoring him, she brushed off the odd feeling that she got from him and didn't let that daunt her. She held her head high and gave smug looks to those that dared stare directly at her, letting them assume and make up stories to suit themselves as to where she came from or who she was. They would never guess her real story. She politely thanked the waiter as he produced the menu and asked if she would like soup and buttered rolls prior to her elegant meal. "Yes please and a glass of that wonderful wine that that's place is famous for." Tipping him greatly she dismissed him to do her bidding. Yes tonight she was going to live the fairy tale and enjoy it

He was starting to get bored sitting there waiting for her to show up. According to his sources she should be here any minute. He looked up as the double doors opened to reveal a nice looking couple. 'Drat not her.' He was starting to lose his patience when the doors opened to a beautiful blue eyed blond that fit the description he was given. He continued to stare at her until she finally looked his way, giving him a disconcerted frown, then smirking ignored him. He chuckled to himself, 'Oh ya its her all right, good now we can get out and begin the two week journey back home.' Two weeks that's what he hoped was all it would take, but you never know traveling with a woman, and not just any woman but a spoiled princess at that. Thinking, he figured out the perfect way to draw her attention back to him. Raising his arm he called the waiter and asked that a bottle of wine be sent to the pretty young lady that was just seated.

Looking at the menu she couldn't decide what she would like to have, after all this is the finest meal she would ever have. Inheriting all her aunts' money she decided that she would use it to see what it felt like to live, even for a few moments like the rich people she had always worked for. No more meekly hiding in the shadows never to be seen or heard as she had been doing all her life. She had always envied those born to wealth, never having to work hard or know what true hunger feels like, but tonight she was going to be the one envied. She had been a maid in a wealthy home before so she knew exactly who to say and how to act. In fact she had been preparing for this night for a few weeks. Sorting through different materials to make the perfect dress. After going through fine silks, velvets, and chiffon in all the colors imaginable she finally settled on a maroon velvet with a unique gold trimming around the waist and the hem of the skirt, and gold embroidery all along the sleeves with shoes and purse to match. Not only would it keep her warm but would look fashionable at the same time. Her dressmaker marveled at her choices and told her that she was one of the most fashionable ladies that she has seen. She also suggested that she should perhaps go into the fashion business and make a bundle. Hmm it was something to consider, but for now she had enough money to live for awhile without a job, that is if she didn't spend anymore after tonight.

Brought out of her musings by the waiter coming back with appetizers and drink she noticed that he also carried a bottle of the wine that she had ordered. The waiter noticing her glance at the bottle said quickly "From the gentleman over there in the corner." pointing just behind her. Finally deciding on what she wanted to eat she ordered and excused the waiter. She didn't want to seem rude to the kind gentleman that had given her the bottle of wine, so she slightly turned around, raised her glass in the direction that she knew the man to be and sipped the contents in a mock toast. Turning back around to butter her roll she could feel the man staring, burning a hole through her and it was beginning to unsettle her to the point where she wasn't enjoying her meal. She had always had a problem with staring and she was really tempted to flip him the bird but that would be considered unladylike so she restrained herself. Instead she got more and more fidgety. Not being able to take anymore she stood up abruptly accidentally bumping into the table causing her glass to topple over. The waiter rushed over to see what was wrong. 

"I'm sorry, I can be a little of a klutz at times." "That's perfectly alright, a lovely lady such as yourself needn't worry about little things like this." "Actually I think I'll be going. Will you get me my check?" 

She then noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, Mr. staring problem was getting ready to leave as well, was he following her? She quickly turned away and fled towards the door causing a yelp from her waiter and startled murmurs for the other restaurant occupants. Finally she was outside into the cool night air and she frantically searched for her carriage that had disappeared. ~'Just great, now I'll have to go on foot, and these are not the best walking shoes.'~ Sighing "Well there goes my perfect evening all because I paranoid. Oh well at I got a fantastic dress out of it, something to remember this evening with. Well better start the walk home."

No sooner did she reach the tree line when she heard leaves cracking "Who's there!" listening intently she didn't hear anything, thinking she was about to be robbed she secured her money pouch inside her belt that connected her bodice and full skirt. "I mean it, you better answer me!" She heard the rustle again and tensed up, preparing to defend herself when a rabbit scurried out of the woods. Letting out a sigh of relief she relaxed and laughed at herself "Girl you are loosing it" Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed by 3 pairs of hands, one covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Struggling and twisting around trying to free herself she bit down hard on the hand that covered her mouth and she heard a male yelp and then she stomped on someone's foot followed by cursing. Then she was free and began running with all her might. Silently cursing her dress for being too long and damaging her attempt to escape, she knew that if she didn't run faster she would be caught again. Soon after the attempt to escape her worst fear came true as she felt one of the men crash into her, throwing her down into the dirt and holding her there so she couldn't move at all and then gagged.

"Dammit! Would you just calm down a minute, I am not going to hurt you." As if to prove his point he un gagged her and let her stand. Finally she could see the features of her captor in the moonlight. He was tall with a nice build and had dark unruly brown hair with Prussian eyes, dressed in common wool traveling clothes. She gasped in surprise for it was none other than Mr. staring problem! "Hello Princess, trying to run away from home are you?" 

"Princess? Um sir I think that u may have the wrong person, because you see I'm not a princess and my name is Serena."

"Nice try, but you are Serenity Princess of Lunaira and my fiancé. And I am Hirro, Prince of Mecca. However I will play this game of yours until we get back to my castle, then playtime is over and you will have to face reality." "But I'm not a princess, you have the wrong girl." Hirro said nothing to that.

~'Prince! He's a Prince! Wow, I go from being a maid to hanging out with the high and mighty. Great now I'm being ignored, gr, prince or not this guy needs to be taught a lesson in manners. Well seeing as how I'm not going anywhere anytime soon I might as well stay with him and he can get me safely to Mecca, after that I'll ditch him.'~

"So Hirro, how long with it take to get to Mecca?" "Well seeing as how we are in the middle of Red Wood Forrest and my home is 3 cities away, about two weeks. We have to go through Beville, Camidea, and Benzoate. Then we will come to a small river called Aspartame, that divides my country from yours." "I see" She decided it would be better if she neglected to tell him that Camidea was he home town, but maybe there she can escape or someone will tell them who she really is. "Do I have a choice to go with you or not? I mean how do I know that you are who you say you are?" "We both have the same birth mark, all the royal families of both our countries have it." Then getting an evil glint in his eye he asked, "Would you like to see it princess? I'll gladly show it to you." "I don't like that look in your eyes, where exactly is this birthmark?" Grinning wickedly he added "on my ass" Blushing wildly she shook her head no as a visual image of his butt popped into her head. "Well don't worry about it, if you ever want to see all you have to do is ask, we are engaged you know so it wouldn't be inappropriate." After that comment he figured he had put enough indecent images in her head so he left her alone, though he didn't do much good because those images popped in his head too except it was about seeing her nicely rounded butt. He was only a man and had a beautiful fiancé he was allowed to think such thoughts about her. However he had to keep his wits with him and on his surrounding so he could get everyone back home safely. yes I know im being a little henti ^_^ don't mind me "You know that what you are doing is kidnapping." "Hn" "So what are we waiting on?" "My body guards Wufei and Duo. Ah here they are now."

Two figures came trudging down the path, one nursing his hand and the other with a slight limp muttering about weak onnas. The one with the limp was tall with onyx eyes, black hair done up in a tight ponytail, and dressed in casual daywear. The one holding his hand was tall with long chestnut brown hair done in a braid that came down to mid back and he had indigo eyes.

"I see you caught up with her." Onyx eyes said. "Man did you have to bite me so hard???" Cried braid boy.

"Serena I would like you to meet my body guards Wufie and Duo" Getting odd looks from both of his friends he clarified" she wishes to be called Serena." Receiving nods from both, Duo looked at his new charge, taking in her blue eyes, golden hair, and pale slender complexion exclaimed, "WOW, you're a total babe! Its such a shame that you're already spoken for otherwise id ask you to marry me." He said with a smile, earning a blush from Serena and a 'baka' from Wufei, Hirro just rolled his eyes and said, "Did you two make sure that we are not being followed?" Startled, Serena asked, "Why would we be followed?" Princess, please stop playing these games, you know darn well that there are those out there that do not wish to see out countries unified and want the royal treasures for themselves." Still expecting an answer for his comrades he looked at them "Yes sir, we looked for spies and found no one." Stated Wufei, "And we covered our tracks, so if there is someone following us they cant track us." "Very well, lets get moving. And princess, here is your roll, I noticed that you forgot to eat because you were so overcome with my presence." "Get over yourself, but thank you, and I'm not the princess you seem to think I am." "So you say, however if you are not the princess I seek, then why did you run from me?" She had to admit he had her there. "I was scared and I'm not used to people staring at me while I'm trying to eat, I have this phobia of that, and being enclosed in dark places." "I see, well here is my theory on it. You recognized me and didn't want to be caught so you fled. I hope that you enjoyed your freedom, because it's not worth it to runaway, you will always have to return to your duties." 

~'ugh there is just no winning with this guy. Oh well I'm going to stick with the plan and leave these people as soon as I can, let them believe what they want for right now.'~ 

Then she noticed that they were going to do a lot of walking and her shoes would not handle it well. Usually she would just endure it, but she wanted to cause some trouble, and after all they did think her a princess, so why not live up to the title, grinning evilly she said. "Prince Hirro? Um I'm not exactly dressed for walking and I don't think my shoes will last is there anything you can do about that? I wouldn't want my feet to get all blistered and callused." Hirro sighed ~'princesses'~ "No we cannot have that now can we, Wufei, Duo, make her Royal Highness a chair." "WHAT! I will not become something for the weak onna to sit on, it would be a great injustice." "Look at it this way Wu-man" "Maxwell!" Duo ignoring Wufei's outburst continued on, "if we make her walk she will just complain about her feet for the entire trip home." After thinking about that, he decided the braided baka was right and grudgingly complied. "Well unlike Wufei here I do not mind carrying around such a lovely lady" Duo said with a wink. 

Laughing at their antics Serena watched them get down on their knees and put their arms together to make the form of a chair. So Serena sat between their shoulders on their arms wiggling a bit to get comfortable and began eating her roll earning a classic astounded look from Wufei and a smile from Duo. Suddenly getting an idea, 'I can't get Hirro to believe me, but maybe his body guards will and they can convince that stubborn man,' so she asked, "Hey guys, what would you do if I told you that I wasn't the princess?" "Then we would drop you right here and leave you to fend for yourself." Said Wufei "Oh, just wondering" ~'yes its best to stay with them for now, oh well at least they are all nice to look at ^_^ Geez, well at least now I know what that feeling was for. I go out to have a nice evening and what happens, I get kidnapped. Ah well I guess it serves me right for trying to be something I wasn't.'~

So the group set out on their long journey to the city of Mecca, with their runaway princess.

A/N: hey so did u like dislike? Let me know please. And let m know if you want me to bring in the other sailors and gw guys? Fixed couples are hirro and serena. However the others are open, you can tell me whom you would like to see together. Btw I didn't mention it earlier but the setting is what it would be like in the 1800's, with horse carriages and candlelight and the clothing. Well thanks for reading, sorry for grammatical errors, my spelling isn't that great. Ta-ta


End file.
